


On the Edge of Day and Night

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, TimKon Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: [Timkon Week: Day 6 & 7 - Mythology & First Kiss]Conner looked up towards the clear blue sky and then towards the pitch black night next to it, “What’s it like over there?”“What do you mean?” Tim asked.“How do you survive without the warmth of the sun?  Without the brightness to see all?” Conner asked.“I don’t understand.  The coolness of the night is soothing and fresh.  The darkness is comforting and secure, like a blanket that protects.”  Tim replied puzzled and a tiny bit offended.“I see.” Conner nodded, then he smiled, “Soon I will know the feeling of the night.”





	On the Edge of Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to come out in two parts for the two days but since I'm late it'll just be a oneshot. I hope you all like it!

Conner was born of the Sun God. Painstakingly born from the rib of the Sun God, Clark created Conner in his image. Molded him in every way he could so he may someday be a great and powerful god just as he was. 

Tim was born of the Moon God. Tim had been born from a tear the Mood God, Bruce, had cried. It was argued among the other gods what sort of tear it was, for it would help to predict Tim’s place in the world, but whether it be happy, sad, lonely, or compassionate tears, no one knew for sure and so Tim’s origin had been a hot topic of debate for a long time.

The night was in full form, Bruce holding up the moon high in the sky and his eldest brother Dick making the stars shine and glisten. Dick was on star duty tonight and Tim could only admire how well he made them sparkle. Although they rotated star duty it was Dick that created the stars. He was God of Stars, and would have been able to do the job himself, but he allowed the younger sprites to take charge of the stars every once in a while. Beautiful and glistening, his stars always shone the brightest. 

Even though people may think Dick created the stars for show he’d actually created the stars to give humans direction during the night. Whether or not it broke Bruce’s rule of ‘never associating with humans’ depends on who you asked but to Tim it was brilliant and so he was honored to be a Star Charmer as he was a growing Sprite finding his place in the world.

Could he ever graduate from being a Sprite and become a God that one day brought something so wonderfully beautiful and needed into this world? He could not imagine it. 

Not everyone became a god. Some remained Sprites for their entire existence. Tim wondered if he would be content as a Sprite himself. He wished for it but he couldn’t even fathom the idea that he was so great or worthy to create something magnificent enough to become a god.

The highest gods of the night, Bruce, and then Dick, his first creation, ruled well. They balanced each other. 

But nights such as this with Dick and Bruce away meant so much chaos in the home with the rest of the Moon God’s children that it bothered Tim and so he quietly excused himself, away from the others and found himself sitting on the ledge between the night and the day.

The ledge was a dangerous place. The line between the worlds of the Day and Night people, starkly contrasting each other. It was if the world was cut in half. A perfect balance of light and dark. No intermingling.

Bruce had warned them all not to come here, for if a Night Sprite were to stay in the day too long they were incinerated. Only full Gods were able to withstand both. Day or Night Sprites could only stay in the condition they were born in. Tim was yet to grow up into god-hood and was still a quite young sprite but it was the only place he could find solace in the noisy darkness.

Conner, for all of the expectations put on him, was a rebellious and adventurous sprite. He dashed about and caused all sorts of mayhem in the day. He was freshly born but ambitious and pompous.

He was not in Clarks good graces today because he’d tried to carry the weight of the sun and was nearly crushed. Luckily Clark had saved him but not before incurring his wrath upon him. Conner had promptly run away.

And that was how he came to be on the edge of the night. 

“Hey! What’cha doing there?” Conner asked as he plopped himself onto the ledge beside Tim on the day side. 

They were both so close to the other side the only thing between them was the few inches that contained the line between night and day.

Jumping up in surprise Tim looked up at the bright boy. His eyes were almond shaped and shining bright blue, his skin tanned and golden, the only dark part of him was his black undercut hair, that was styled just so. His golden earring glistened in the light that matched his sash on his all too revealing white tunic. Tim could see the curves of his arm muscles, chest, and abs. A golden aura consumed him. He was a powerful sprite indeed.

Tim blushed, realizing he was staring and scooted a full body length away.

“Nothing...” Tim’s voice came out very quietly. He’d never spoken to a Day Sprite before. He was cautious and shy.

“What?” Conner asked, leaning closer but not over the line.

The Night Sprite reminded Conner of a jumpy cat. His mid-length dark hair fell over his face as he looked away, his almost translucent glowing pale skin shone similarly to the moon, yet did not shine in a way that he could not hide in the shadows of the darkness, and his body was cast in a body tight shadow. Conner could barely make out his slim form against the darkness around him. Tim’s eyes were a haunting pale blue, and he looked up to him with those wide and thoughtful orbs.

“N-Nothing.” Tim said a little louder. This was dumb, he shouldn’t be so meek. This boy was a sprite just like him, “What are you doing here? You know coming so close to the edge is forbidden to Sprites.”

“Looks like we’re both breaking the rules then kitten.” Conner crossed his arms.

Tim prickled, his shoulders stiffening and his eyes lowering into a glare, admittedly like a cat.

“Don’t call me that.” he growled indignantly.

“Then what should I call you, babe?” Conner quipped, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

Tim’s scowl deepened. He hoped Conner thought the reddening of his face was anger and not embarrassment from being called ‘babe’.

“Why should I tell you?”

“Because if you don’t I’ll just keep making up names for you, sweetcheeks.” 

Ugh. No. He should just leave. Right now.

“Here. I’ll go first.” He said, after Tim’s eyes started darting away as if he were going to flee any moment. This was the most interesting thing to happen to him and so the boy just had to stay, “Conner of the Sun God’s rib.” 

Conner was very proud of his origin. To be born of a body part so important to the most powerful God of Day was something to boast about.

“Tim...” Tim replied.

Conner waited expectantly for the rest and Tim sighed before he mumbled “...of the Moon gods… tear…”

“Of the Moon God’s what?” Conner asked. Tim had mumbled much too quietly for anyone to hear.

“What?” he asked again when Tim just mumbled once more. 

Tim cleared his throat and straightened his back but he couldn’t help but look down when he said it again, “Tim of the Moon God’s tear!”

“His tear?” Conner asked confounded. He’d never heard of one who was born of such a thing.

“Yes.” Tim just replied, “His tear.”

“What is your fortune?” Conner asked curiously. 

It was common for Sprites to have fortunes. It meant that the god they were created from had a purpose for creating them. It was common practice to at least decree a fortune for your Sprite even if that fortune didn’t come true.

For example, Conner’s fortune was to one day be able to hold up the sun just as Clark did, and rule the day beside him.

Conner wore this fortune like a badge. It wasn’t that he wanted to rule next to Clark, but it was proof that he was born to be a great and powerful god Just as Clark was. He hadn’t thought much past that.

“I don’t have one.” Tim answered.

“What?”

“I don’t have one.” Tim stated again, irritated. Although most of the Moon God’s Sprite’s didn’t have fortunes, due to the large amount of them and the way the Moon God didn’t care for such things, it was still a sore spot for Tim.

“Oh” Conner didn’t know what to say. He’d just thought he would get a better idea of the reason for his being. To be born from a tear, what does that mean? Was that a good or bad omen? Was he to be a powerful god or not?

Tim could see these thoughts project themselves on Conner’s face. 

“I don’t know what I will become.” Tim stated, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them.

“Huh.” Conner said as he relaxed and lay down, his legs still dangled off the edge but his back fell onto the green grass behind him. He cushioned his head with his arms and looked over towards Tim’s sitting in the cold of the dark night, “Okay.”

Tim blinked, “Okay?” No one had ever just let the mystery of his origin go like that, too curious to be courteous to Tim’s feelings on the matter.

“Okay.” Conner nodded.

Conner looked up towards the clear blue sky and then towards the pitch black night next to it, “What’s it like over there?”

“What do you mean?” Tim asked.

“How do you survive without the warmth of the sun? Without the brightness to see all?” Conner asked.

“I don’t understand. The coolness of the night is soothing and fresh. The darkness is comforting and secure, like a blanket that protects.” Tim replied puzzled and a tiny bit offended.

“I see.” Conner nodded, then he smiled, “Soon I will know the feeling of the night.”

Tim sighed, Conner was a simple Sprite, that was cocky, headstrong, and straightforward, it was clear to Tim, and to Tim’s surprise it didn’t put him off. Conner was all those things but he was also curious and humble enough to listen to another's perspective.

“How can you stand the Day? It must be so hot and bright. Aren’t you burning up? And you’re so out in the open.”

“The sun is warm and comforting on my skin. The view is amazing. During the day colors are so vibrant. I hope that you will someday know the warmth of the sun as well” Conner said.

Tim scooted closer and lay on the cool dew covered grass beside him, “I would like that.”

\---

That was the first meeting of many many more to come. 

The next day Conner brought Sunflowers for Tim to see in full bloom. He’d never seen them open like that. They were large and glorious just like the Day Sprite he was conversing with.

The day after Tim brought fireflies and Conner was in awe of how they shone brightly and true in the darkness as if they were little stars born on Earth.

Years passed as they shared each other’s worlds with one another and they could not wait until they were gods and they could cross the border between day and night and be together.

On one particular night though Tim was summoned to the Moon God.

He knelt before Bruce and drank from the eternal well and was told he was to come train with him once every Moon shift.

It was strange, it felt like he was now working towards some sort of purpose but what that purpose was Bruce would not say.

But it was not long after a very pleased Moon God graced Tim with the knowledge that soon he shall also carry the weight of the Moon with him and become a God, ruling beside him.

Then, only a few moons later Conner arrived angry and indignant.

“What’s wrong?” Tim asked, he’d never worried about the other boy before. He’d never seen him so mad either. He hadn’t gotten to tell him his good news yet.

“Let’s run away together.” Conner said outright. Then he did something he’d never done before. He reached over the border between day and night and took Tim’s hand in his.

It was hot. Scorching. He could see the misty sizzling occurring between their fingertips. Tim knew he should and yet he didn’t pull away.

“What are you talking about?” Tim didn’t know what was going on. What had happened between the last time they’d seen each other and now?

“Clark says I am to become a God today.” he stated.

Great joy sparked in Tim for a moment, “Congratulations!”

Conner shook his head, “He wishes for me to rule beside him and carry the days along with him. I will never be able to meet the dark because I will Become the day with Clark’s graces and I will never be able to come to the edge ever again.”

Was this true? To rule beside the Sun God meant to become the Day and to never meet the Night? That meant it was true for the Night as well… 

This struck Tim like painful static running down his chilled spine. He’d never seen Bruce cross the day and night border, this must be true, “That means…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, to say that they would never see each other again.

“Conner… I am also apprentice of-”

“-The Moon. I know.” Conner said as if pleading, “Clark had told me. You are to rule beside Bruce and carry the Moon beside him.”

“And that means… I must never to come to the edge as well…” Tim whispered, and was too in awe to say anything more.

Conner shook his head fervently, his eyes watering up. He wiped his tears with the palm of his hand and Tim could feel his own tears welling.

“Run away with me.” Conner begged, clutching onto his other hand now too.

Tim shook his head, the tears falling heavy and fat, “If we run away it means we’re both dead. We cannot survive together unless we become Gods. As Sprites we are too weak. Our bodies will give out eventually without the power of our Fathers.”

Conner shook his head again, knowing what Tim said to be true but hating every word of it.

“We’ll leave the edge and I will come to the night then.” 

“You can’t! You’ll die you idiot!” Tim scolded right away, angry for him to even suggest such a thing.

“A long life lived, even as a god, pales in comparison to even one moment with you.” Conner confessed.

Overwhelmed by emotion Tim let out a shuddering breath. Conner could say the most beautiful, kind, and embarrassing things but all Tim could think about was how wonderful he was and how, because of Tim, Conner could lose his life.

“Go home for now and then meet me again the next night shift.”

“But-”

“Go.” Tim said, with all the love he could, “We will resolve this. We will. I’ll think of something.”

Conner could only nod.

Tim was called to Bruce once more that day but as he lifted the bowl of well water to his mouth Bruce grabbed his hands, making the bowl roll onto the floor and spill the sacred liquid.

“What is this, my son?” He asked, as he examined the red marks left on his skin from where Conner had touched him, “Who did this to you?!”

Tim quickly pulled away, “No one!” He’d forgotten about the marks. How stupid of him.

Bruce’s anger flared, “You went to the edge of Day and Night! You disobeyed me!”

Tim didn’t say a word and that was all the confirmation Bruce needed, “You will remain in your room until the next full moon, then you will be safely anointed into God-hood beside me.” He growled.

“Wh-”

Before he could say anything more he was pushed by a strong wind into his room and the door was locked.

\---

Try as he might Tim could not open the door or his large window.

Finally tired out he sank to the floor of his bedroom and let his anger turn to panic and great sadness.

Bruce was powerful. A Sprite such as himself would never be strong enough to get out himself no matter how crafty he was.

He was going to lose Conner. Forever.

The thought brought a burst of emotion up into his chest and poured themselves out in heavy tears and a gasping sob Tim didn’t know he’d been holding before.

Conner, he’d told Conner to go home. He’d told him to wait for him. Would he?

Imagining Conner waiting forever made Tim feel horrible, but worse Conner giving up on him made him feel even worse. 

Then after what felt like hours of wallowing in his grief his window opened dramatically with a swift gust of wind.

Tim looked up wiping at his face, trying to get rid of his tears, even though he couldn’t stop producing them. He sniffled as he stood in surprise when he realized who it was.

Dick the God of Stars, Jason the God of Storms, and Damian the Sprite from the Moon Spirit’s fang had all landed in his room.

His closest brothers.

“What are you guys doing here?” Tim asked. His voice was small and watery.

“We’re breaking you outta here, kid.” Jason said crossing his arms.

“I- What?” Tim gawked as Dick took one of his hands and drew him towards the window. 

“TT, You think we wouldn’t have noticed how you sneak out like, every quarter moon?”

They noticed?! 

“Little love bird, I travel the edge so often, you think I wouldn’t have seen two sprites having a little ‘secret’ rondevu? I mean you would have to be blind not to see you two.” Jason added and Tim’s eyes widened into disks. Were they that obvious?!

“That’s not true. Jason was worried about you so he followed you to the edge.” Dick explained, giving Tim a little soft smile.

“You’re not mad?” Tim asked his brothers confused, “Going to the edge is against the rules.”

“Fuck the rules.” Jason patted him heavily on his back, he didn’t mean to but he pushed Tim forward quite a bit, “Good on you to do as you want. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“We’re your brother’s, Tim.” Dick said, “We care about you.”

In that moment Tim realized it was true. Dick and Jason had rebelled in their own ways and through that rebellion had gained their God-hood.

Damian was getting impatient with all of this and motioned towards the window, “TT, it’s open.”

“Go, Tim. Go to him.” Dick urged, squeezing his hand reassuringly, “You already know what you need to do, right? Just believe in yourself and your power.”

That’s right. There wasn’t only one path to becoming a God. Instead of following their mentors they could create something of great value to the world, just as Dick and Jason had themselves, and thus become a God without the approval and help of a truly formed God.

Tim flew as fast as he could toward the edge of the Day and the Night.where Conner was waiting for him and jumped into his arms.

He burned but it was alright because it wouldn’t burn for long.

“I know what we have to do!” Tim shouted.

Conner startled but held Tim close. He was cold as ice but Kon held onto him anyways. He did set Tim down on the Night side of the edge though. What was Tim thinking?! He would disappear if he crossed for too long!

“What is it?” Conner asked, smiling at the unusual excitement Tim was exuding. It was magnificent and he couldn’t worry when Tim was like this.

“We’re going to blur the lines.”

\---

They got to work. They had to do it quickly because sooner or later their Fathers would find out. They had to finish their work before they were noticed.

Tim got half the edge and Conner go the other.

They used the magic taught to them by their father about how the day and night worked and pushed and painted the edge. 

Tim created the sunrise. He created it to be soft, to slowly awaken those in slumber with it’s steady and charming glow. He created it for early bike riders, fishermen, and couples that liked to lounge in their beds. He created it with the thoughts of the coming day and the adventures yet to be had.

Conner created the sunset. He created it to be vibrant and stunning. The view would cause those moving too fast to slow down and appreciate the world around them in a beautiful and heartbreaking manner. The sunset welcomed the night, falling into the horizon as if into a lovers arms.

Thoughts of their love for each other intertwined with their work, bringing it to life. Each a love letter to the other.

When they finished they sat on what used to be the edge but was now a beautiful pastel of reds, purples, blues, and pinks.

“It’s beautiful.” Tim said, breathlessly.

“And it’s all ours.” Conner took Tim’s hand in his. It was no longer freezer burn cold but pleasantly cool. 

Smiling down at their hands Tim also noticed it no longer burned but warmed him deeply. 

They hadn’t mellowed, no they shone brighter and stronger than ever. They had pleased the universe and so had proven their worth and had become full gods.

Finally they’d created a place of their own. The in-between of Day and Night.

They leaned in close to each other and when they kissed Conner felt the sweetness of the refreshing cool breeze of night for the first time instead of getting frozen and Tim felt how good the warmth of the sun was for the first time instead of getting burnt.

That is how they came to be known as the Gods of the Twilight. Tim the God of Sunrise and Conner the God of Sunset.


End file.
